unturnedfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mr.Gibbys02/A guide for people who are starting out
I'm not waisting time on the intro, and as you just started, you need this now. SPAWNING Where the heck am I? This is the first, and one of the most important steps. You MUST know where you are to begin. You will always spawn on a beach. Here are some markers: If you just came over a small hill, and you see tan walls, and grey towers, you are at a Summerside military base. If you came over a small hill, and see a large town, with a gas station, may be at two locations. Stratford, or Charolettetown. There is a police station too, is it behind the gas station? That's Stratford. Is the police station to the right hand side of it? That's Charolettetown. If you see a large grey/white bridge, that has a hole in it, you are near confederation bridge. See tents too? You are definitely at confederation bridge. See a brown bridge? And if you look around some more, do you see a camp site with tents and small cabins? You are at Kensington campground. See only a camp ground? See a island with a struture on it? You are at ________ camp. See a large airstrip? Your at Belfast airport. See a gun store? A white home? You will be Stratford again! See a T shaped town with a harbor? Youre at alberton! WHERE TO GO Ok, I know where I spawned. Where do I go? The first thing to do is loot the area you are in. Grab EVERYTHING. Every price of clothing, backpack, weapon, Gear. Zombies? Just make sure they don't get you, and you should be fine! I looted the area, now what? This is the tricky part. It depends where you are, and what you need. Here is what you should do: Are you in Stratford? Head to the military base, then south. Military base? Head south. Alberton? Two choices: loot the confederation bridge, then the military base, then head south. Or, just head south. Charlottetown? Make sure you are geared, then head to the north. Loot the farms, and then Holman isle. Then alberton, then the military base, then Stratford. Anywhere else? Just try and get to the military locations, and high value loot places. GEAR I got a ton of crap, now what? Make sure you have the gear you want. Military clothes, and ghillie suits are not the best gear. Here is some of the best gear: Parkas: they hold the MOST space, and give you more protection than military gear. Cargo pants: not the shorts. These hold the most of all pants, and can be rare. These are again, better than military clothing Alicepack: yes, this is military gear. This holds the most, and looks swanky with cargo pants. Military vest: the best vest for both protection and space. Military helm: provides the best protection, and looks swanky with a military's best! That's gear, what about weapons? This is the second struggle in Unturned, and games such as DayZ. Well, isn't the maplestrike the best gun? NOPE. This is the most BALANCED gun. Not the best. You have many choices, and as more guns are to come, this is your choice. BASES '' so, I have good gear, a good gun, a car, now I need a place to store goodies, and live. What do I do?'' You have three types of homes here. * a base made from yourself. * a borded up house. * a camp. A problem with a survivor made struture, is that you are a little limited by the terrain. This is again, your choice. One problem with a borded up house, is that you are in a populated zone, witch is not a good thing. There are a few problems with a camp. You don't have a place to put your car, and you don't have shelter from whatever follows. Well ok. Where should I build my bases/camp? This is again, your decision. Not mine. There are a few good places though: North Sniper hill. Between the military base and Stratford. South sniper hill. Between the farms, and Charolettetown. Holman isle. Great place for guns, gear, and other things. GETTING ADVANCED I now have gear, a car, a base, guns, and whatever else. So... Is there anything else? Yes. There is more. Much. Much more. '' I have ____ I am wearing. Wait. Ghillie suit? I want that!'' What a ghillie suit? Sure! This is probably the racist piece of clothing on all of PEI. This ONLY spawns at military locations. These include: Summerside military base. Confederation bridge. And rarely, the helicopter at montague, and the crashed convoy at scorpion 7. Scorpion 7? If you haven't found it, it's a good place to look. This also gives a MASSIVE story to the game. And was first introduced in the Canada map. This is where the zombies came from. This place has medical gear, military gear, ranger weapons, militia gear, and the shadowstalker. MULITIPLAYER Isn't there a multiplayer feature too? Multiplayer is a diffrent story in unturned.here, you can play with your friends, foes, strangers, and almost anyone! You can get the full story in my multiplayer guide. MORE IS TO COME. PLEASE ASK QUESTIONS BELOW, AND GIVE SUGGESTIONS Category:Blog posts